Thalico down the drain?
by bluebird879
Summary: Thalico. what happens when Thalia quits the hunters for NIco but she might not feel the same way? Little bit of fluff. Spoilers for house of hades! Also CAITLIN HAHA HAHAHA HA! Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO and THOO but unfortunately I don't :(


_**THALIA POV**_

I felt myself shaking slightly as I walked back towards camp half-blood. It's been a while and I'm still sixteenish (being a tree for a while kinda messes up the aging process...) only the gods know how everyone's going to react when I say I quit the hunters.

As I passed my tree I saw a certain dark skinny figure heading towards the woods. Nico.

I swiftly ran after him into the woods.

"Nico!" I whisper shouted. He spun round then developed a confused look on his face (he's so hot, oh yeah... I have a crush on Nico...).

"Thalia." he said, "You here with the hunters?" he asked shoving his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

"Um...no." I replied looking down at the ground.

"Well then why are yo-." he stopped abruptly. "You didn't quit did you?" he asked looking stunned.

"Uhhhhh." I said. Well Thalia aren't you very articulate today! Ffs!

"You quit?!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Why?" he asked walking closer to me.

"Long story." I said simply.

"I have time." he replied taking my hand and leading me over towards a large tree stump. Oh gods of Olympus, I'm blushing. I let my black hair fall over my face. We sat down on the tree stump which I was secretly happy wasn't very wide so we were pressed against each other's sides.

"Talk." Nico said.

"Well I'm sixteen and I'm supposed to be, like, twenty something but thanks to my dad I spent a good bit of my life as a tree so I'm not the age I should be." Nico nodded. "I know what you mean." he laughed. Nico's supposed to be in his nineties but his father kept him and his dead sister Bianca in the Lotus hotel and Casino so he missed out on a lot (and I mean a lot) of what should have been his life, I guess he's like a ghost but that wouldn't bother him cuz he's the son of Hades, duh!)

"So in short I went to Artemis and told her that I didn't want to miss out on anymore of what should have been my life at my actual age. I mean I don't want you, Annabeth, Percy and Grover to be, like, thirty and getting married and having kids when I'm still sixteen! I don't want you all to die and I haven't even lived my life I don't want to end up a ghost, if you know what I mean." I babbled.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I should probably be dead now." he sighed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, (still holding hands!) when Nico asked, "Are you going to tell everyone tonight or wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess I should wait till tomorrow, it's been a long day." I replied.

"Do you want to stay in my cabin? I mean Jason might ask some questions." He added quickly.

"Okay, thanks." I blushed again, dammit!

"Hazel's in Rome so she's not there." he added

"That's okay." I replied looking at him. We both sat there for a while looking into eachothers eyes. Then BAM we started to lean in OHGODSOHGODSOHGODSOHGODS! We were just about to kiss when Nico pulled back and stood up abruptly.

"Ican'tdothis." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I can't do this." he said more slowly.

"Why not?" I asked standing up.

He mumbled something.

"Huh?"

He mumbled again.

"Nico if you don't tell me I'm going to go and put the Barney song, the my little pony song and the teletubbies song on your Ipod and you won't be able to take it off!" I said crossing my arms.

"I don't want to say." he said quietly.

"If it's embarrassing I don't care, we're both sixteen now so open up fellow emo!"

"It's not just embarrassing. You'd be disgusted and-" he crouched down on the leaves with his head in his hands.

I got down on my knees opposite him. **(A/n I'm jus makin this next bit up k?)**

I have this weird huntress sense and I can just tell things so I was shocked when I realised what Nico was hiding.

"You, um... you're bisexual aren't you." I said gently and quietly. **(A/n Inno he's gay in HOH but I'm makin him Bi for the sake of Thalico despite the title.)**

He lifted his head up. "How did you-" he started but I cut him off.

"It's a huntress thing." he nodded.

"You do know that I really dont give a damn." I said. "Also I quit the hunters for you so don't think you can get out of being with me." I said.

"But I'm-" he started but I cut him off again.

"And what's the good thing about you being bi?" he looked at me blankly.

"You're still into girls dolt!" I said. He smiled. Now are you going to kiss me or what?


End file.
